


The Commander and Death

by AvocadoHaught



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on Qui Gon and Obi Wan's fight with Darth Maul, Blue Lightsaber for Blue Eyes, F/F, Green Lightsaber for Green Eyes, Heda, Lexa is still Commander, Skaiprisa, wanheda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoHaught/pseuds/AvocadoHaught
Summary: Commander Lexa and her Jedi Apprentice Clarke have been tasked with the mission of finding Cage Wallace- the Sith Apprentice who could potentially wipe out a planet's population.





	The Commander and Death

Commander Lexa of the Jedi Alliance weaved through the small corridors of the space station with ease, flanked by her blonde Padawan. Holding her lightsaber aloft in her hand, and her command of the force within her, she prayed to every deity that she could that they could find the Sith Apprentice Cage Wallace as quickly as possible. If the rumours were true, he had killed his own father to join the path to the dark. She swallowed. She hoped that Clarke could not sense her fear and dread. Cage was a skilled swordsman. If not defeated properly, he could do more damage.  
  
Seeing him in the distance did nothing to dispel her fear. Rather it heightened it. She knew the feeling well. She was to embrace the fear. It kept her from darkness. If she was to die today, then she would be remembered. And the next person to take her place as Commander of the 12 Planets of the Tondici system would serve her memory well. She felt her young Padawan’s concern, and looked to her side.

“Do not be afraid, Clarke. Death is not the end.” She said softly, before Cage Wallace was before them, holding his double ended saber out with one arm, threateningly. She saw Clarke nod, before they both launched into action. Clarke’s blue lightsaber ignited and glowed next to the green of Lexa’s. Clarke moved to strike, but Lexa held her back. Wallace lit his lightsaber and bared his teeth. Lexa immediately moved, protecting her Padawan from his violent attack. Trust a Mountain Man to go for the weakest first.

Beady eyes watched her every move as she managed to force Wallace back slightly. She felt Clarke’s annoyance and felt her presence, helping to fight the Sith. Clarke’s blade fizzed as it hit against the dark red of Cage’s lightsaber. Suddenly Lexa felt a great force in her abdomen. As she fell she realised she’d been kicked out of the way, as Clarke continued to fight the man. Cage made a turn into the machinery. Forcing herself up, knowing she’d have a bruise later, Lexa ran after the Sith and her Apprentice.

Clarke was defending Wallace’s attacks well, but he was still holding the high ground, as Lexa swung for his legs with her own blade, being blocked by the red saber. As they moved, they began to gradually back Wallace onto a small derailed bridge used mainly by the AI’s of Mt. Weather. Lexa moved carefully, as she quickly made sure Clarke was aware of the limited space too.

As all three fighters swung, all three sabers were held together, sparking as Cage turned to Clarke, while fending Lexa off, to pull his hand into a fist. All Lexa could feel from Clarke was that she couldn’t breathe, as she watched her apprentice rise a few feet off the air as the Sith threw her backwards, making her fall onto a lower platform. It was Cage and Lexa now. Lexa kicked her leg out and thankfully hit Cage, which flung him across the room, farther than Clarke had gone.

With a deep breath, Lexa followed, landing on her feet thanks to the force. She raised her saber. They fought along the platform. Lexa could feel Clarke. She wasn’t dead- good news by all accounts. Cage swung and Lexa countered. She backed him into a small hallway with not much room. She could feel the metal under her lightsaber as it scraped along the walls. She could see Clarke out of the corner of her eye- running towards them to face the man with her Master. Before she could get to where her Master and the Sith were currently fighting, Lexa used her mind to sweep the laser field on- to stop her Padawan. In doing so- she put a divide between her and Wallace, giving herself time to recover.

“Lexa!” Clarke yelled softly, and Lexa allowed herself a small burst of happiness to know she was safe back there- where Cage couldn’t get her so easily. She raised her arm, pressing the button on the side of the metal handle. The green blade fizzed to life as she allowed the shield between her and Cage to come down. And they were straight back into the action. Cage was defending and attacking. Lexa was giving as good as she got.

She could feel Clarke’s anger at not being allowed to fight, and in her moment of distraction, Cage had hit her nose- breaking it. As she stumbled back, he embedded his red blade into her stomach. She heard Clarke’s shout. She felt Clarke’s pain. She fell to her knees, her black blood seeping out through her robe. The symbolic paint she wore on her face smudged slightly with a passing tear of pain, as she held her lightsaber, up to defend Cage’s last few attacks. She closed her eyes, opening the laser field so that Clarke could get through. While Cage was distracted, she cut his lightsaber in half, before she fell onto her back, breathing deeply.

She watched as in her pain, Clarke fought with renewed strength and vigour. She watched as Clarke defended every attack and launched many at Cage. She watched as Clarke’s stunning blue eyes leaked tears. She was doing this more for Lexa than her own life. As Cage managed to gain the upper hand, knocking Clarke down the generator well, along with her lightsaber, he sneered at her.  
  
“Princess, your time is up.” Lexa moved forwards with her own saber, closing her eyes and trying to use the force to help Clarke. Clarke immediately got the message and thought about Lexa’s lightsaber. She breathed, before launching herself up. Lexa threw the green saber, before Clarke caught it and plunged the now open blade through Cage’s heart. He stumbled backwards for a second, before falling into the abyss of the well he had just knocked Clarke and her lightsaber down.

“Jus drein jus daun. Yu gonplei ste odon, Cage Wallace Kom Mount Weather.” Clarke spat the ritualistic words that every Jedi spoke if their opponent or friend died in battle. The venom in her voice was well founded. She looked over at her Master, and found her still breathing.

As she rushed over, she knelt, pulling Lexa up to her knees. Unbeknownst to the rest of the force using world, Lexa and Clarke had formed a connection more than just a student and her teacher, more than just friends. Clarke let tears fall from her eyes as her lover lay in her arms- her breathing laboured and wheezy.

“Don’t be afraid, Clarke.”

“Lexa… don’t make me say the words… please.” Clarke begged, stroking her girlfriend’s hair softly, as she looked at the gaping wound her girlfriend had sustained. Lexa smiled up at Clarke, holding her hand softly.

“I need you to say the words we agreed on, Clarke, if this day ever came.” Clarke closed her eyes as more tears spilled over the precipice of her eye lids- as she remembered that day.

 

“ _If Octavia and I are going to get to lessons on time-” She had been shushed by her girlfriend, who lay softly next to her. She was on her side, facing away from Clarke- as they had been cuddling._

“ _I will tell the Masters that I needed you for official business today.” She whispered back, her voice laced with sleep and contentment. “Besides. I need to talk to you about the words.” She turned over onto her back. “If I die. I do not want to have the words of the Jedi to be the last I hear. I want our own words. Words that come from our hearts, not from our duty.” She smiled softly._

“ _Do you ever talk about anything other than your death,_ Heda _?” Clarke emphasised the word that on Lexa’s planet meant her position. Commander. Lexa rolled around in her embrace._  
  
“ _Do you ever take anything seriously, Skaiprisa?” She wondered aloud back to her blonde girlfriend. “I want you to say this if I die in combat...” Lexa started…_

 

“In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey upon the ground. May we meet again.” Clarke whispered, tears falling freely now. “I wanted to marry you.” She sobbed softly. “I wanted to marry you and have a family.” She sniffed. As she bent her head down, all she could feel was her girlfriend’s hand on her face.

A short silence followed, before Lexa's croaky voice filled Clarke's ears. "We could still..." A breath was taken. "Get married. Now."

Clarke's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What? I don't understand. Now?"

“Do you take Commander Lexa of the planet Polis to be your wife under the force?” Lexa breathed out softly, looking at Clarke. Clarke nodded softly, a weak smile gracing her features as tears leaked like an ocean from her blue eyes. Forest green met ocean blue as Lexa smiled weakly.

“Yes.”

“Well, I take you, _Wanheda_ Clarke of the Sky Nation Delegation to be my wife under the force. By the powers of the force invested in me...” Clarke sniffed as her girlfriend used the small nickname that they had come up with while playing a simulated game in Lexa’s quarters while she was training. Lexa breathed in deeply. “We are now married. You may now kiss the bride...” She chuckled softly, seeing the look of heartbreak on Clarke’s face.

“Come on Clarke, smile and kiss your dying _wife_.” She smiled. Clarke smiled too, but Lexa could see it hadn’t reached her eyes. “Good enough… the last thing I see...” Lexa waited for Clarke’s lips upon hers and she felt her eyes grow heavy as Clarke’s lips finally descended upon hers. Blackness consumed her as the last thing she saw when she opened her eyes was her loving wife and her cerulean eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> *Moves from behind rock* Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it brought back the feels but I kind of wanted to do something along these lines. But I also wanted to have a loving scene between Lexa and Clarke where one would be comforting the other. I took down two birds with one stone.  
> Thanks for reading and comment if you liked it!  
> ~AvocadoHaught


End file.
